


Unapologetic

by orbiting_the_loonaverse



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Biting, Choking, Crossover, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Yeah lots of smut ;), moonsun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-27 22:37:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20768081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbiting_the_loonaverse/pseuds/orbiting_the_loonaverse
Summary: Moonbyul and Yongsun are dating on the dl. Wheein and Hwasa know obviously. Their families and managers know. Yongsun's mom had a hard time accepting the relationship at first but grew to like MoonByul and is accepting now. The managers don't really care. As long as they don't get caught.~Starts off soft, quickly changes~~Taking place in late 2019~~Moonbyul's POV~~MoonSun AU~





	1. Caught

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly just what I invisioned for them :]  
My chapters are short, but the story is long. Get ready :l  
Also, this is my first story in a while. So bear with me.

I knew from the second I laid eyes on her she'd be mine. It was about three years prior to our debut as Mamamoo. Yongsun entered the training room and introduced herself to me. I remember her bright smile vividly as she slightly bowed to me. Remembering that day as if it all happened in slow motion only feels right. I can't help but smile, thinking of how we've been dating for almost eight years now.  
"Why did you... Stop?" Yong asked me desperately lifting her head from the couch cushion.  
I look up at her from between her legs, still smiling. "I love you Yongsun." I say confidently, breathing deeply, looking into her eyes.  
"I-" she's smiles, looking both confused and frustrated. "I love you t-" I don't give her time to finish, running my tongue over her already pulsing clit. I only do it once, watching her reaction. Her gasps are what drive me. I do it again. Watching her lift her pelvis at me and breath heavily, frustration building up. I slide my hand down her torso, ultimately pushing down on her lower abdomin, forcing her to stay down. I placed my mouth over her clit, kissing it. She tried to hide a moan.  
"Don't." I make eye contact with her. "You know I like hearing you." She nodded in response. I knew I should stop teasing her, though its my favourite. I started to lick again, now at a steady pace. Her head turned to the side in response. I knew she wanted me to speed up, but I can't give her everything she wants. I saw her grab onto her roots with her left hand, then I felt her other hand tightening onto mine. She was trying to move my head to her desired pace. I gripped tightly onto her thighs and quickened. A quick inhale made me look at her as I continued. Her jaw tightly clenched and back fully arched made me want to go faster. So I did. Her loud moans drowning out the tightening pain starting in my jaw. I didn't care what it took out of me. But she wasn't loud enough. I wanted her to scream my name. I wrapped my right arm around her thigh and began playing with her clit as my tongue was entering inside of her. "Fuck Moonbyul!" she gripped the side of the couch with her left hand, grabbing so tightly her knuckles turned white. Her other hand harshly digging her nails into my head. The pain only drove me. Her moans building up more and more "I'm gonna.. Agh!" she exhaled deeply "fuck." her body convulsing at my tongue cleaning her mess. I looked up at her, my eyes full of sin catching her attention. She breathed heavily as I crawled up to her mouth, letting her taste herself. I couldn't stop myself from moaning in response to her low grunt. Her tongue grazing my bottom lip as she tried to eat up as much as she could before I pulled away. She leaned forward, trying to get more out of me. "Not satisfying enough?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her attempt.  
She propped up onto her elbows, getting closer to my face than she already was. "I'm not satisfied until I can't feel my legs anymore." I teasingly move in for another kiss, only hovering my lips above her's. I back away before she can move in.  
"We have to be onstage in thirty minutes and I've just ruined you." I say in a breathy tone that I know turns her on. She bites down, open mouthed, giving me an evil and lustful look.

I start thinking back to all the times we were almost caught. When we had failed to cover up hickeys we gave each other right before a show last year. Luckily fans shoved that under the rug amongst themselves saying it was just bruises or a rash. And when someone managed to capture pictures of us out on our date while filming Um Oh Ah Yeah. But, management covered that up by saying it was all promotional. It's amazing what people are willing to believe when they don't want the actual truth. And I'm thinking of these moments right now. Right now as a tall man stares blankly at us from the elevator doorway. My hands on either sides of Yongsun's head, my face still close to hers. It took him a minute before he stepped inside, reaching over and pressing one of the buttons. Yong stood erect as everything registered. We had gotten reckless over the years. She nervously side eyed me. I tried to relax myself, thinking logically, even if he did know who we were and were to try and spread word of his new found knowledge, he has no proof. I felt Yong grip my hand tightly, worry radiating off of her.


	2. Spoken

As soon as we got back to Yongsun's place, we went on Twitter. We sat at her island in the center of the kitchen right next to the doorway. We looked to see if anything had just been spread.  
"They're just talking about how hot you were in our last performance." I glanced at her, smirking, as I continued scrolling through the feed.  
"I guess I was just feeling myself." she smiled at me before looking back at the phone.  
I could tell she was calming down after seeing that there was no evidence of the previous elevator scene. I rested my hand down on her inner thigh, setting the phone down on the cold marble counter top.  
"That was really close Moonbyul." she looked at me.  
"Not close enough." I turned her body to face mine. "If the people don't want to know the truth," I wrapped my hands around the backs of her knees, pulling myself off of my stool "they won't see it when It's staring them in the face." I lifted her up at that. She wrapped her legs around me. My hands now holding her up by her ass. "Why do I feel like us almost getting caught turns you on?" I smirk, setting her on the counter. Not wasting any time, I rip her shorts down to her ankles. I know she likes it when I'm rough with her. She caught me off guard when her right hand gripped around my neck. Her thumb on my pulse, she pulled me up to her. Instantly putting her tongue in my mouth. Her grasp on my throat tightened when I pushed harder into her, making me want her more. She harshly pulled my shirt off of me, throwing it as she quickly crashed into my lips again. I could feel her hands scrambling to undo my bra. "You seem like you're in a hurry." I back away, taking my time on my bra strap for her. She leaned back, resting on her arms, her shest rising and falling deeply. I dropped the black lacey piece of clothing to the floor. A deep sigh left her mouth looking at nothing but my bare chest. She jumped down, landing barely an inch in front of me. She pulled her flowy shirt over her head. Her cocky attitude heating me up. I felt one of her hands fall onto my lower back, a few fingers slipping into my pants. I knew I was already very wet. She pulled my pelvis into her's, not taking her eyes from mine. She harshly dragged her thumb over my hard nipple with her spare hand. Before I even have time to react to the highly arousing sensation, her tongue is in my mouth and she has me pinned against the wall. Both of her hands now working at my pants. She smiled through our kiss once my pants fell to the floor. She immediately started rubbing at my center. Summoning a low moan to escape my mouth. She was pressing hard and circling her fingers around my clit over the thin cloth. "fuck" She moved her mouth to my neck, sucking till she knows she left a mark then moving to another unmarked area. Her fingers then slipped through the top of my panties and continued. "Oh god!" I'm leaving marks in her back now. Her free hand squeezing hard at my hip. The pain just adding to the pleasure. "Are you going to cum for me baby?" she overarticulated, whispering in my ear. I almost couldn't respond. "Yes!" I moaned loudly. Only she has ever had this control over me. I grunted loudly at feeling two fingers enter me without warning. She took great joy seeing me like this. Begging for her. She licked my jaw and bit at it. Fuck she drives me crazy. I can tell I'm close. She threw her hips into me with each thrust. My eyes rolling back at the overwhelming sensation. Her teeth now biting at me collar bone. God she's so rough. "I'm about to-" I breathlessly try to warn her. "Say my name." she demands, kissing my chest. Constant breathes leaving me I yell out "Yongsun!" climaxing, my legs go numb. She slowly pulls her fingers from inside me, dragging them over my over stimulated clit, causing my body to convulse. She licked her drenched fingers. Then moaning dramatically, she filled her mouth with them. She doesn't stop staring into my eyes as she now puts them into my mouth. There's nothing hotter than tasting yourself on another Girl's fingers. Yong has expressed countless times how important eye contact is to her, so I make sure not to look away as I suck hard on her fingers. "Woah!" Wheein did an instant one eigthy at the sight. Yong slowly pulled her fingers from my mouth and gave me a wet kiss before saying "Sorry Wheein." still eyeing me lustfully. "I wish you guys wouldn't do that in the kitchen." she called from around the corner, waiting for us to become decent. "It's my kitchen Whee." Yong finally turned around. "If I want to fuck my girlfriend in it.." She didn't have to finish. Stepping into her shorts and turning to help me with my pants. My legs still shaky. "Yes, but you invited me over. You could've atleast gone to your room to do that." Yongsun smiled at me as she buttoned up my pants and I clasped my bra. "Yeah, wait, how did you not hear us? Byul was being pretty loud." I lightly pushed her at those words, a smile rising on my face as I recall the way she made me scream. "I had my headphones on. I was listening to the new Twice album." she practically yelling to try and project her voice into the kitchen from the hall. "Are you done yet?" "Yes Wheein." I'm still smiling at the slightly shorter girl in front of me. "Does mommy like being caught?" She whispered. I tightly gripped her wrist in response. "Can you guys ever keep off each other?" Wheein asked heading straight for the snack cupboard. "What?," Yongsun rose an eyebrow "you and Hyejin don't play rough around the house?" Wheein froze at that. The cupboard door hiding her face, though I could tell she was flustered. "Hyejin and I are just friends!" "Right, sorry." It was awkward for a moment. "All right, enough of this. Lisa and Chaeyoung are coming over soon. Remember?" Wheein turns to us, trying to hide her very red cheeks. "Yes, yes." Yong replied, picking up both our shirts we failed to put back on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, not all of the chapters are going to be just them fucking. Don't worry. I'm getting to the main thing.


	3. Heard

Hearing the knock on the door jolted me to get up. "I got it." I say noticing Yong trying to get up as well. She leaned back against the couch and I ran over to the door.  
"Hey Chaeng!" I smiled brightly, beckoning the tall blonde inside. She did not smile.  
She stepped in past me. "You saw it right?" I didn't respond, a confused expression on my face. "I guess not." Closing the door I look to Yong hearing that. She looked just as lost as me.  
Chaeyoung walks over to the couch, sitting to the left of the other blonde and waved for me to sit beside her. Once I sit she pulls out her phone. Swiping up from the cute picture of her girlfriend, a video immediately starts playing. It was black at first but I could recognize my girlfriend's moans anywhere. My face goes red as I come into frame, laying over her. Causing those noises. I see Yong cross her legs right as the video ends. Whoever had filmed this was clearly hiding behind something.  
"How do you have this?" Yong asked, cheeks flushed.  
"It was uploaded on YouTube about an hour ago and started spreading on Twitter soon after."  
"Oh my God." She sighed, putting her face in her hands.  
"And that's not even from earlier." I nervously laugh.  
"Wait." Chaeyoung turns to me, "You guys were caught earlier too?" She almost laughed saying it. Yong gives me stern look. I don't say anything.  
"I hope you guys aren't having sex again!" Wheein cautiously enters the living room. "Oh, hey Chae!"  
"Hey Wheein." She smiled. "Someone caught a video of them fucking and uploaded it."  
"Oh my God!" She hurries to the couch. "What are you going to do?"  
"I have no idea." Yongsun sighs.  
I just sit there. Not saying anything. I don't know how to process the information. I almost don't believe it. How did they even record us? We were in my dressing room. We've had sex in several public places and this is where they record us? And why upload it? Are they a fan or do they not like Mamamoo? I don't understand anything right now.

We called one of our managers. She said they all knew about it and just managed to take the video down. "And uhh, you two need to come to my office." Yong and I looked at each other nervously.  
"Yeah, all right." I looked back at the phone. She hung up.  
We'll just stay here." Wheein smiled at me, sitting next to Chaeyoung on the coffee table.

The ride over was tense. Yong held my hand the entire time but didn't say a word.  
I held the door open for her as walked into the small office.   
"Sit." Joohyun simply said. We both took a seat. "Now you see the situation we are in." She sat up more, getting straight into it. "There is only so much we can do here. We can't be having two of our female idols dating. Especially not in the same group."  
I started to say something but she interrupted. "I did the best I could but the only way you two are staying with this company is if you're no longer dating."  
Yong looked down at her lap, gripping my hand tightly. "There's really no other option?" I sounded desperate. I am desperate.  
"I've done all I can." I stood up immediately, pulling Yong outside with me.

The entire car ride home was filled with Yongsun's yelling. I mostly stayed silent. It still hasn't quite set in. It doesn't feel real. I pulled into the parking spot and turned to the blonde" Yong." I said quietly. She stopped shouting and looked at me. Then burst into tears.  
"I'm just so scared Byul." She sobbed into my shoulder.  
"I know. Me too. But everything is going to be all right." I rubbed her back.  
Everything was going to be all right.


End file.
